Body modification is the permanent or semi-permanent alteration of the human body for non-medical reasons, such as spiritual or aesthetic. Transdermal and subdermal implants are two examples of body modification. A transdermal implant is the implantation of an object below the surface of the dermis, but the object exits the skin at one or more points. A subdermal implant is the implantation of an object entirely below the surface of the dermis.
Typically, the implantation of a transdermal implant is accomplished by making an incision a small distance from the site. The skin is then lifted and the implant is inserted. A hole is opened at the site for the object to pass through, and the object is positioned so that the top part of the object penetrates the hole. A portion of the implant that is inserted under the skin may contain holes, allowing the dermis to grow into the holes, thus securing the object.
The implantation of a subdermal implant involves making an incision down to the subcanteous layer in the skin. The subcutis and the fascia are separated, which creates a pocket for positioning the implant. After the implant is positioned within the pocket, the incision is sewn shut, resulting in the skin having a modified appearance.
FIGS. 1 and 2 represent the prior art in the field. FIG. 1 depicts a circular shaped post base 14 with a retainer post 12 extending therefrom. FIG. 2 depicts a post base 14 with three holes 22 positioned therein and a retainer post 12 extending from the post base 14. The holes 22 are designed to allow derma to grow therein, resulting in a more permanent modification device. The prior art device depicted in FIG. 2 is designed to be implanted into the skin on a user's head. The two front holes 22 are designed to provide increased frontal stability to prevent the device from leaning forward. These prior art devices have several disadvantages. These prior art devices are not stable when implanted, and have a tendency to migrate under the skin when implanted.